1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser including a simplified support for supporting the stepping exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical stepping exercisers have been developed and used today, and include a pair of pivotal foot pedals attached to a base for allowing the foot pedals to be actuated or stepped and exercised by the users. One or more actuators or pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders are provided for coupling to the foot pedals and for applying the resistive force against the foot pedals. However, a complicated coupling device is required for coupling the actuators or the cylinders together, or for coupling the foot pedals for allowing the stepping operations of the exercisers to be connected together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stepping exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a stepping exerciser including a simplified support for supporting and coupling the stepping operations of the foot pedals.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a stepping exerciser including a simplified counter device for counting the stepping operations of the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a stepping exerciser comprising a base including a post extended therefrom, a pair of foot pedals pivotally secured to the post with a pivot axle, and movable upward and downward relative to the base about the pivot axle, the foot pedals each including a bottom surface, a shaft rotatably secured to the post and including an inner end disposed in the post, and an outer end located outside the post, a lever secured to the outer end of the shaft and including two ends disposed below and engaged with the bottom surfaces of the foot pedals respectively.
A device may further be provided for counting rotations of the shaft relative to the post. The lever and the shaft includes a simplified structure and may be rotatable relative to the post when the foot pedals are moved up and down relative to the base.
The counting means includes a first actuator member disposed in the post, and a second actuator member attached to the inner end of the shaft, and located close to the first actuator member, and movable across the first actuator member when the shaft is rotated relative to the post.
The counting means includes a processor device coupled to the first actuator member for detecting a relative movement between the first actuator member and the second actuator member, and thus for counting the movement between the actuator members.
The second actuator member is a magnetic member and attached to the inner end of the shaft. The shaft includes a stud provided on the inner end thereof for supporting the magnetic member.
The counting means includes a casing secured on the post, the first actuator member is secured to the casing. The casing includes a conduit extended therefrom the first actuator member is engaged in the conduit.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.